Fast Friends
Fast Friends is the second segment of the ninth episode of the second season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on November 18, 1989. Synopsis When Tigger, Gopher, Piglet and Rabbit are annoyed at Pooh for being late to everything, they decide to try to speed him up in their own ways. Gopher's plan succeeds, but now he is too fast! Will they be able to slow Pooh down? Plot It all started when Gopher, Piglet, Tigger, and Rabbit are taking a fire drill, and right afterwards, Pooh came and tries to not admit that he was late again. So Gopher plans to build a huge ramp for Pooh to launch off of, and he named it the Solar-Powered-Wood-Grained-Speeder-Upper. The others think he's crazy and try to make Pooh faster in their own ways. Rabbit tried giving him a schedule to keep track of what to do, but Pooh ended up losing it in the wind. Tigger said that stripes makes everyone faster, but makes a pattern on him instead. Piglet said in order to not be late, try taking short cuts. After all of their plans fail, Gopher's plan was a success, but now he's too fast, that he ruins everything, so the gang try to instead, slow him down rather than speed him up. After Pooh accidentally runs into Eeyore, the gang try to become as fast as Pooh is. when Pooh and Eeyore find them all exhausted for trying to be at the same pace as him, Pooh thinks he's late for something again, and they figured out that the slow Pooh is the best one. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Eeyore * Gopher Cast Credits Produced By WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Director KARL GEURS Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE Stories by BRUCE TALKINGTON Teleplay by CARTER CROCKER Assistant Story Editor CARTER CROCKER Director TERENCE HARRISON With the Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM HAL SMITH PETER CULLEN MICHAEL GOUGH JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and PAUL WINCHELL as Tigger Assistant Producer BARBARA FERRO Art Director ED GHERTNER “FAST FRIENDS” Storyboard Designer HOLLY FORSYTH “PRIZE PIGLET” Storyboard Designers LARRY EIKLEBERRY GEORGE GOODE Character Design LEONARD SMITH Background Stylist PARO HOZUMI Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN JOAN CASE MIRECA MANTTA JAMES T. WALKER Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Overseas Animation Supervisors KEN KESSEL JAMIE MITCHELL Archives Administrator KRISTA BUNN Artwork Coordinator KAREN SLIVA Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Coordinator BARBARA BECK Production Assistants JEFFREY ARTHUR PEGGY BECKER STEPHANIE ELLIOTT LEONA JERNIGAN VITELLO & ASSOCIATES: Supervising Editor ELEN ORSON Sound Effects Editor ROY BRAVERMAN Music Editor & Re-Recording Mixer ED BARTON Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON & THOM SHARP Animation Production by TMS ENTERTAINMENT, INC. THIS PICTURE MADE UNDER THIS JURISDICTION OF *. AFFLIATED WITH A.F.L. C.I.O. ©1989 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Gallery Speedy_pooh.jpg Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:1989 Episodes